herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bam
Bam is the main character of the original Fire Bam. About Bam clan of the boy. To return the parents that has been changed to the figure of Monster by Domes to the original appearance, go into battle of the journey in order to save the villagers. Sword not only, master even the Dagger and Boomerang and Crossbow. Story It Neverending way, the story of his land, which was separated when Neverending. Earth green eggplant, flowers that bloom in the field, all living things, the original sense of Melnibone (otherwise), burn its life. Well what life flame, flame what will be the source of all. However wept forget it, where there shine of flame, that there is always Deep darkness. (Snip) The sun (Mölln) from the fifth star, all from the time when the bone was shattered began. Space (sky) is the moment dyed in crimson (when) one animal of dragon from bone came flying to the land. By flame-breathing dragon of the ice of Hyboria is melted, a lot of life was revived. Before long, the dragon tired jump, extinct breath leaving two of the eggs in the forest of Bohnsutel. One Domes, one Merunibone. It's a brother but conflicting fate (determined) so and so. The "story of the beginning" of Bam had been heard many times from an early age. 15-year-old birthday of Bam today. Old enough to be recognized as a flame User of a full-fledged. Bam went to take the shell of armor insects in the forest of Bohnsutel. But witness the Bam incredible sight to its return. He Boruto village of the house were gone even one house. Only Bam of the house had left, two dogs of the Monster is in. It was a figure that was completely changed father and mother. It had hit the village Domes. Fear the flames use of Bam clan, containment of the villagers in a different space, it changed the parents of Bam to the demon. Mother "Get Back The Magic Sword From The Litra." Father "Root Out Clan of The Evil Domes and Open Our World Fight Bam." Thus Bam of the journey began. In order to regain the peace of the world from the magic of the hands of the Domes, in order to return the parents to the Human... Trivia Package, and he is in the ending is left-handed, it appears to correspond to the Hero "Link (Legend Of Zelda)" in the "Legend of Zelda". Videos ZetaStream LP - Fire Bam 01 - Air Guitar Sword ZetaStream LP - Fire Bam 02 - Creepy Ambush Let's Play Fire Bam 03 - Boner Widget ZetaStream LP - Fire Bam 04 - The Final Boss, Take 1 ZetaStream LP - Fire Bam 05 - Fire n' Water Dragons ZetaStream LP - Fire Bam 06 - Final Boss, Take 2 Gallery Bam_Action.jpg Bam_Ending.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_2.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_3.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_4.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_5.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_6.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_7.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_8.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_9.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_10.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_11.jpg Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Pure Good Category:Legacy Category:Male Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Mute Category:Lawful Good Category:Elementals Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Selfless Category:Neutral Good Category:Big Good Category:Kids Category:The Hero